A Sucky Night
by Ciel'sgirl13
Summary: Sebastian thinks hes not attracted to men until he meets Ciel, a beautiful young man at a gay bar. Why is Sebastian at a gay bar and will Sebastian go out of his mind and ask a total stranger out? Read to find out. SebastianxCiel rated M for further chapters. AU/OOC There will be an OC in later chapters.
1. A Sucky Night

**Authors Note: **

**New fanfic. This is going to be a series, but it will be a while between updates because I'm lazy! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or any of its characters.**

**Warning:**

**This is a yaoi fanfic (boy x boy) so if you don't like, pleaz don't go and report me, just don't read. Its that simple.**

Sebastian was at a bar. A gay bar. Yes, Sebastian Michaelis, the owner of Funtom modeling, was at a GAY bar. He recently wasn't feeling so attracted to women any more. He thought it was just a phase but his friends kept pushing him to see if he was attracted to guys. So in order to please his friends he had to sit at a gay bar for a whole night. Sebastian sat there looking around from time to time trying to spot a cute guy but so far there were none so he ordered a drink and sat there like an idiot.  
"How old are you?"  
Sebastian stared at the man in red who wore very little clothing to cover his body...for a few seconds he questioned if he was really into men.  
"Age doesn't matter when you've got a body like this!"  
"With that answer I have a special treat for you."  
"Sorry but I'm not into _older_ men."  
"WELL!"  
And with that said the man in red walked off. After a few seconds a young boy sat next to him and ordered a drink. How was this possible the young boy didn't look like he was 18 or even close to being 18. Sebastian got one look at his face and was mesmerized. Holy shit. Was Sebastian really attracted to this young boy? He couldn't be. His whole life he's been attracted to women and women only. Not GUYS!  
"Hey. Are you having a sucky night too?"  
The young mans voice was so beautiful. It fit perfectly with his appearance. Sebastian didn't know how to respond.  
"Hello? Did you hear me?" Sebastian snapped out of his little phase.  
"Uh yeah yeah."  
"Oh? Then what did i just say?" "You asked me if i was having a sucky night too and yes, yes i am." "So what happened to you?"  
Shit! What was Sebastian supposed to say now?! Come on think, think Sebastian! Hurry! What if the boy gets suspicious and walks away? Sebastian didn't want that so he said the first thing that popped into his head.  
"Shit."  
"Shit?"  
What  
the hell did he just say?  
"Yeah, lots of shit happened to me"  
"Like?"  
Great. Thanks genius. Now what was he gonna say?  
"Uh….my boyfriend...yeah my boyfriend and i broke up."  
"What a coincidence so did i, but he was a jerk anyway so."  
"By the way, my name is Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis."  
"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive"  
"Im surprised you're not jumping up and down."  
"Why are you famous or something?"  
"Um yeah...Sebastian Michaelis"  
"What is that suppose to ring a bell?"  
"You're kidding, right? I'm the owner of Funtom Modeling."  
"So what you're a male model?"  
"Not just a model, i also own Funtom Model."  
"I have never heard of the so called 'Funtom Modeling'."  
"Girls everywhere would faint if they saw me."  
"Do i look like a girl to you?"  
"Good point. So why don't you become a model?"  
Ciel thought for a moment. This so called Sebastian Michaelis wanted him to become a model.  
"Me? A model? I think you would see the pope in a thong before i become a model. But i do have a friend that would love to meet you."  
Sebastian chuckled.  
"None sense you're adorable."  
"Okay look. I like you but don't call me adorable."  
"Why?...adorable."  
"Hey! Don't push your luck. I mean it!"  
"Adorable"  
"All right that's it! I'm-"  
"Okay, okay. Tell you what; you go out with me and ill stop calling you adorable."  
Okay. Sebastian has seriously gone out of his mind. What was he thinking? Asking a total stranger on a date. He barely knew the guy...well he did know his name so he wasn't a total stranger. Sebastian's palms began to sweat and he was growing weary by the second.  
"Alright, but you have to tell me more about yourself other than you're a model."  
"But of course you'll have to do the same."  
"Alright but there's not much to tell."  
"Don't worry, ill listen to every last thing you say."  
"Ummm okay."  
"I know that was cheesy"  
"No, no i think that's sweet."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. So do you have any ex-lovers?"  
"Yeah. You could say a few."  
"I'm not surprised."  
"Why?"  
"Well you're...you know...attractive."  
Ciel almost whispered the last part.  
"You think I'm attractive"  
"Well...yeah"  
Ciel started to blush and Sebastian just chuckled.  
"What?"  
"I was wondering if we can go somewhere private. My place, maybe, but we're going to have to walk because I didn't bring my car."  
"Oh, okay yeah sure."  
"Don't worry its not far."  
With that said, Sebastian and Ciel got up walked to the door.  
"Hey, um can I like hold your hand?"  
Ciel just nodded. When they stepped out, the cold October breeze hit them. Ciel shivered. He could feel goose bumps forming on his skin. Although he was wearing a sweat shirt, it did nothing to keep him warm. Sebastian removed his hand from Ciel's hand, but instead he wrapped it around the young boy's waist pulling him closer.  
Ciel flinched but didn't resist what Sebastian was doing. Sebastian felt Ciel's muscles tense.  
"Relax; we'll stay warmer this way."  
Ciel sighed of relief. He was glad that Sebastian didn't try anything funny. It was quiet, peaceful. Too quiet and peaceful that it was awkward. Someone had to break the silence and that someone had to be Sebastian.  
"So...do you like cats?"  
"Cats? Well I don't hate them so you could say i...like them."  
"So you don't have any allergies or whatever because i have a midnight blue cat at home. His name is Blue."  
"Really? Blue?"  
"Don't judge. I'm not very good at names."  
"I'm not judging. I just..."  
"You just what?"  
"Nothing"  
"Ok"  
"Was that sarcasm I heard. Do you not believe me Sebastian Michaelis?"  
"No I do. Um can u try something?"  
"Wha-"  
Ciel was cut short by Sebastian leaning down to kiss him. Sebastian wanted so badly to explore the younger boy's mouth but he didn't want to scare Ciel off. Ciel felt his face burn. Sebastian pulled away and saw Ciel's flushed.

"You're so adorable."  
"Hey!"  
"Sorry. So can I start calling you my boyfriend or some shit?"  
"That's very classy Michaelis. 'Can i start calling you my boyfriend or some shit?'."  
"Sorry, what i meant to say was can i start calling you my boyfriend now?"  
"Not quite yet."  
"Hm?"  
"I still haven't asked you enough questions about yourself."  
"Well, what do you want to know"  
Ciel looked at Sebastian with a seductive smirk on his face. This was not going to be good for Sebastian...Or was it?

**Ending Note: **

**Hope u liked it. Favorite, Follow and Review!**


	2. Stay

**Authors Note:**

**Surprise! Double update! ENJOY!**

"Well, What do you want to know?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian with a seductive smirk on his face. They arrived at Sebastian's place. It looked like a normal apartment with a few extras here and there.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but I guarantee you, inside, it's a bachelor's pad."

And indeed it was. Ciel stepped inside not being able to keep his mouth from hanging open. This guy was rich! Well duh! He was a model after all. The place was amazing!

"So, do you like it?"

"Are you kidding?! I_ love_ it!"

"Here, let me give you a tour."

Sebastian took Ciel's hand and led him through the house. The first stop was the bedroom, of course. It was way bigger than Ciel's tiny home. The bed was covered in silk blue sheets that were almost the same color as his sapphire orbs. The window drapes were a navy blue._ I guess this guy really loves blue, _Ciel thought. But so what? It didn't bother him because, hey, Ciel liked blue too. Sebastian walked over to his bed and sat on it. He patted the empty space next to him, indicating that he wanted Ciel to come over and sit next to him.

"Would you like to try the bed? To see how comfy it is I mean."

Ciel's face instantly became flushed, thinking about all the stuff 'would you like to try out the bed' meant.

"S-Sure"

He walked over to Sebastian and sat a bit further away from him than Sebastian would have liked. So in order to fix that, Sebastian wrapped one of his arms around Ciel's waist and pulled him closer. Ciel laid his head on Sebastian's chest.

"Yeah, it comfy…..and warm."

Ciel yawned like the sleepy little kitten he was. Sebastian kept the 'so adorable' thought to himself.

"Would you like to spend the night, I mean because you're sleepy and all not because….."

Ciel looked at him with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure I won't be bothering you?"

Another yawn and another 'so adorable'.

"Nope, you won't be any trouble at all. Just one question, are you going to sleep in those clothes or do you want me to lend you some pj's?"

"Do you mind lending me some? I promise I'll wash them and everything."

"There's no need for that, love"

Sebastian got up and walked to his dresser leaving poor Ciel all alone on the bed. To his surprise, Ciel missed the feeling of Sebastian's warm body. Ciel stared at Sebastian getting pajamas out for him. He was so graceful. Sebastian pulled out a blue silk pajama and walked over to where Ciel was on the bed. Okay, there was no argument, this guy LOVED blue…and silk. Sebastian looked at Ciel with a confused look. _What's Ciel thinking about?_

"What's on your mind, beautiful?"

"I was just thinking about how much you love blue…and silk."

"Oh….that….everyone seems to have that on their mind when they come in here."

Ciel shot Sebastian a glare that said 'what the hell did you just say?!'.

"Don't worry baby, it's not like _that_. Only my tailor, the cleaners, and my mom have been in here."

"Okay, Michaelis."

"No really, I haven't brought anyone else in here…..except you."

Ciel had to change the subject fast before they had their very first fight. And on the day they met.

"So, you have cleaners huh?"

"Yeah, every Monday. If I didn't have cleaners, then this place would have been a mess."

"So I take it you're not a very neat person."

"No, not really."

Sebastian lifted Ciel's shirt up and Ciel quickly pulled away with wide eyes on his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Relax, baby. I was only helping you put on your pj's, well, my pj's."

Ciel's face turned red, but not because he was blushing but because he was ashamed.

"Oh I'm sorry I over reacted. I thought you wer-"

"I understand. You barely know me. Do you want me to wait outside while you get dressed?"

"Umm…Yeah. If that's okay."

"No problem. I want you to be comfortable since you're going to be spending a lot of time here."

"Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"I have a feeling, now are you going to change or are we going to sit and talk all night?"

"We can do anything as long as you don't have to leave."

"We can do anything after you change."

Sebastian got up and walked toward the door.

"Wait, Sebastian, don't leave. I'll miss you."

"Well aren't you sweet? Fine I'll stay here but I'll face the wall so I won't see you…"

Sebastian licked his lips and gave Ciel a smirk at the thought.

"…..naked."

"Bastard! Wipe that grin off your face or ill be forced to kick you out. Now turn around."

Ciel started to change but he had a little trouble unzipping his zipper.

"Sebastian…..help...please."

Sebastian turned around to look at Ciel.

"You need my help?"

"Yes."

Sebastian swiftly waked to over Ciel and reached down for the zipper on his pants. After a few seconds of tugging he finally unzipped it. When he reached to help him with more of his clothing Ciel slapped his hand away.

"I can take care of the rest thank you and just for that I'm kicking you out."

Sebastian walked out of the room. Ciel got dressed quickly and called Sebastian back in.

"Hey beautiful, did ya miss me?"

"Yeah."

"I thought so."

Sebastian leaned down and gave Ciel a peck on the lips. Ciel reached up on his tippy-toes trying to make the kiss last longer, but it was too good to be true.

"Don't worry baby, there's a lot more from where that came from."

Ciel just smiled. He felt tired and his eyelids were growing heavy.

"You look tired. You should probably get some rest."

"No"

Ciel tried keeping his eyes open but he was too tired.

"Stay"

Sebastian walked to the other side of the bed and laid down next to Ciel and pulled him in closer.

"Always, and forever."

Ciel snuggled his head on Sebastian's chest. That's when he got that feeling again. The feeling that they were going to be together for a long time.

**Ending Note:**

**Please favorite, follow, and review. I want to know if I should continue this.**


	3. Mine and Mine Alone

**Authors Note:**

**Hey! I got an update for you guys! Just asking….4 reviews really? We can do better than that! Come on my little kittens! REVIEW! And favorite and follow! And yes, my nickname for you guys is kittens. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Sebastian was the only one awake. He had woken up to the sight of Ciel sleeping on his chest. His breathing was steady and his face looked so peaceful. Sebastian was trying hard to resist the feeling of kissing the boy but so far he was losing so he settled for a kiss on his forehead. Ciel's eyes fluttered open and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Adorable"

Ciel gave Sebastian a stern look. "Oops, sorry. Will you let this one slide?"

"Fine but next time I won't go easy on you."

"That's fair. So, did you get a good night sleep, beautiful?"

Ciel chuckled."Yeah, best one in months."

"Is that so? Does it have anything to do with the fact that I'm sexy?"

Ciel got up, grabbed the nearest pillow, and hit Sebastian on his face. "Oh so now you want to have a pillow fight."

That just earned Sebastian another smack on the face with the pillow. "Hey, no need to be feisty."

"I'm not being feisty."

"You, my friend, need to be tamed."

"Don't you mean your boy-"

And for the second time, Ciel was cut short by Sebastian pulling him in for a kiss. Ciel was growing annoyed of being cut short, but he loved that he was being cut short for a kiss. A kiss from Sebastian. And for the second time, the kiss didn't last long."Why do you keep teasing me?"

"Teasing? Why I've done no such thing."

"What ever you say, Michaelis."

"Now what do you want for breakfast, Phantomhive?"

Ciel noticed he was starving and thought for a moment. He was hungry but didn't know for what. "Hmm…let me think…..YOU!"

"You can have me for dessert."

"Alright, fine. I want bacon and eggs."

"Simple enough. I'll have it ready by the time you're done getting dressed. Don't take too long or I'll miss you."

"I won't. I'll be as fast as I can."

Sebastian gave Ciel a peck on the lips and walked out of the room. Oh, how Ciel yearned for more, but he didn't want to seem like a slut, especially not to Sebastian. On the other hand, his friend, Alois wouldn't mind. He would do anything to het a cute guy by his side. And when he says anything, he means _anything_. Most of the time Alois spent with a boyfriend was in bed. He was not Alois, nor will he _ever_ be. He doesn't even know why he's friends with that guy. Ciel quickly got dressed and hurried to the kitchen to see Sebastian again. "Hey baby."

"Hey."

The aroma of the food was amazing! "Wow! Smells delicious!"

"What did you think? I wouldn't be able to cook?"

"Well….no."

"And why is that?"

"You don't really seem like the type of guy who knows how to…..cook."

Ciel pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. Sebastian took out 2 plates and placed their breakfast on them. He carried the plates over to Ciel, placed them on the table, and then sat on his on chair. "So, what do you want to do today, beautiful?"

"Anything you want to do."

"_Anything?_"

"I'm afraid to answer that."

Sebastian chuckled. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You up for some fun?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, it's almost Halloween so…."

"No! No,no,no,no! Absolutely not! You are not dressing me up in some stupid costume!"

"Please….."

Sebastian gave him a puppy pout he couldn't refuse. "Fine! You're lucky your attractive."

"Attractive, huh?"

"Shut up!"

"You didn't mind saying that the first time we met."

"That was before."

"Before what?"

"Before I noticed how embarrassing it sounded."

Sebastian gave Ciel a kiss on the cheek. "Baby, there's no need to be embarrassed around me."

Sebastian made a trail of kisses down Ciel's neck, trying to find his weak spot. Ciel let out a quiet moan when Sebastian got to the spot right behind his ear. "Oh. So that's your weak spot my little kitten."

Sebastian kept kissing and sometimes sucking behind Ciel's ear. Ciel kept moaning quietly and eventually started panting. Sebastian pulled away and looked at the panting mess that was his Ciel. _His Ciel,_ Sebastian had thought. He was falling in love with the boy he had met just last night and he was already becoming possessive of him. He really must be going crazy. "Why did you stop?"

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean not now, later."

"So my little kitten, where would you like to go today?"

"Do you mind if we just walk around the downtown area? I heard its very nice."

"Anything for you my kitten."

"Are you going to keep calling me that?"

Sebastian nodded and Ciel let out a sigh. ""Of course I won't do anything you don't want me to do kitten."

Ciel felt butterflies in his stomach when he heard those words. This man was not only gorgeous, but he was sweet, kind, and considerate. He was everything Ciel could have hoped for. Ciel, for the first time in his life, felt safe. He leaned in and kissed Sebastian. Sebastian nibbled on his bottom lip and Ciel parted his lips giving Sebastian the green light, but Sebastian pulled away. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

Ciel answered a bit too quickly and in a second, their lips were back together. Before Sebastian could let his tongue slide into Ciel's mouth, he heard his cat hiss and once again, Sebastian pulled away. "Blue, I'm a bit busy right now."

"Yeah Blue, I'm his ne kitten now, piss off!"

"Calm down baby, there's enough of me for the both of you."

"No! You're mine and mine only!"

"I love to hear that coming from you."

Ciel purred like a kitten. He was so adorable that Sebastian could tell him that every second of everyday. "Earth to Sebby!"

"Sebby? Is that like my new nickname?"

"If you don't like it, I won't call you that."

"No, no. You can call me whatever you want kitten."

"Ass."

"Except that."

And he leaned in connecting their lips again. He heard his cat hiss again but he ignored it. He let his tongue gracefully dance its way into the younger male's mouth and tasted every part of it. Ciel felt butterflies in his stomach again and felt his heart race. This was, by far, the best first kiss he has ever had. Sebastian was perfect, from his perfectly toned body to his velvety voice. He was perfect. Too perfect for Ciel.

* * *

**Ending note:**

**I know its all cheesy and sweet right now, but I promise you, my next few chapters are going to be better. And yes this does have a plot. So please REVIEW, favorite, and follow!**


	4. Scared of Losing You

**Authors Note:**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New year! Thank you all for favoriting following, and reviewing! One last thing…Thank you SO much to ****eikokazama for writing the smut part f this chapter.**

**Warning:**

**Smut, Yaoi**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Baby, why won't you talk to me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," came a stern voice.

"You're not being honest with me."

"You did nothing I assure you." Sebastian noticed Ciel's voice was a bit shaky "Babe?"

Ciel turned around and there, clear as day, Sebastian saw the cold tears running down his cheeks. "Why are you crying, live?"

"S-Scared."

"Scared, scared of what?"

"S-scared that I'm not good enough for you."

"Kitten…."

"Scared that I'm not perfect for you." His voice was calmer than before.

"Ciel…"

"S-Scared I-I'll lose you." He started crying again and his voice shook more than before. "But why would you ever think that, love?"

"Y-You're so perfect and gorgeous. Why would anyone as perfect as you want to be with me?"

"Ciel, to me you are the most beautiful person in the world. You're perfect to me." Ciel felt home when he heard Sebastian say that. They were music to his ears. He turned around and laid his head on his lover's chest. He could hear Sebastian's heart beat. It was calm and steady and nice. "Ciel…"

"Hmm?"

"You're the only one for me." Ciel looked at his dear Sebby with wide eyes. He just said….OMFG! "You're mine and only mine, _my _Sebby."

"Being possessive now are we?"

"Shut up!"

Ciel closed his eyes and Sebastian pulled him closer. Their bodies touching. The two men snuggled for a few minutes until Sebastian heard Ciel's stomach growl. After that, the two of them argued ,for what seemed like hours, about breakfast. Ciel would say he wasn't hungry and would try to pull Sebastian back to bed to try to snuggle with him. However, Sebastian would protest, saying he heard his stomach growl loud and clear and that they could snuggle after he had eaten. Or maybe do something more, if you know what I mean. ;)

"Sebastian, where did you learn how to cook? This is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!"

"I have my secrets."

Ciel giggled. "Sebastian, I have a confession to make." Sebastian looked in those beautiful sapphire eyes of his. What _could he possibly be confessing? _"Promise me you won't freak out?"

"What is it, love?" Sebastian got up and pulled Ciel into a reassuring embrace. It was comforting to Ciel. "Promise me."

"I promise."

"I know we've only been together for 3 days but I think….I love you." Sebastian looked at his little kitten with wide eyes. _Had he just confessed his love for me?_ "I knew it! This was stupid! I-"

"I love you too."

"What?" Sebastian pulled Ciel's face up so they were looking into each others eyes. Sapphire to scarlet. "I said I love you Ciel Phantomhive!"

Right before Ciel could open his mouth to say something, he was pulled into a deep and passionate kiss. Ciel's lips parted and the older male's tongue slipped in. Sebastian explored every part of his lover's mouth. For a second, their tongues mingled. This time neither of them pulled away. Ciel threw his hands around Sebastian's neck and pulled him closer. He wanted more body contact. Sebastian picked him up and in a second they were on the bed.

"Sebby," Ciel moaned out as Sebastian slid his warm hand on his side, skin to skin coming into contact.  
Sebastian smiled at the call of his nickname again. It gave a sense of affection coming from Ciel. "Yes? What do you want me to do, my kitten?" he whispered against Ciel's lips, and kissed the young man again.

"You. Now," Ciel demanded and the other man got on top of him. His heart pounded in his chest. He wasn't sure how to give affection back to Sebastian. He jolted ever time the man on top of him pressed feathery kisses to his neck. It tortured him, since he wanted Sebastian to make him completely his. "Hurry, Sebby."

Nodding, Sebastian undressed Ciel completely. "Your wish is my command," he said, his eyes closed halfway in lust. "Don't expect me to be able to stop. You have to make your final decision now. Just know that I want you, baby. I want you so bad that you have no idea what's going through my mind right now."

And they were rather indecent thoughts. He imagined Ciel in all kinds of positions, ready to be taken by Sebastian throughout the night. "You should also know this. I plan on staying with you for a long time, so get yourself ready."

Ciel pursed his lips, gazing at Sebastian's expectant expression. "Of course my answer is yes. And I like the idea of staying together for long."

He jerked at the sudden touch on his crotch. It seemed that Sebastian had heard what he wanted.  
The room became silent, save for the sweet sounds Ciel was making. Sebastian reached for the drawer and opened it. He took out a small tube of ointment and poured it onto his hand. He then warmed it up and teased Ciel's entrance with his finger. "Tell me if I'm going too quickly."

He stroked the young man's member, pushing in his finger slowly. He didn't want to hurt Ciel in any way, so he needed to get him ready.  
It was great to hear that Sebastian still cared, instead of going over himself and doing whatever he wanted. Ciel took a deep breath, feeling the invasion of Sebastian's finger quite welcoming. He rested his hands on the sides of the man's head and pulled him for a deep kiss.

While Sebastian thrust his finger, he added two more. He couldn't wait much longer, though. He wanted to have Ciel. The young moaned louder as the three fingers thrust into him. All the while, Sebastian explored Ciel's needy mouth and stroked his member vigorously. For now, he just wanted to please Ciel.

A couple of minutes later of doing the same, Sebastian finally poured some of the fluid onto his own member, then positioned his hips between Ciel's hips. He pushed the tip inside, then the rest carefully. "Remember, tell me if you want me to stop," he told Ciel faintly, almost too deep into pleasure.

"Stop reminding me. You're ruining the mood," Ciel managed to say in one breath. He couldn't believe he and Sebastian were connected so intimately. "Star moving. I'm fine."

Sebastian took a deep breath and pulled halfway out, then back in a quick thrust of his hips. He sighed in contentment, allowing bliss to overpower his body.  
Ciel let a moan escape his throat once Sebastian began to move back and forth quicker. He held on to the man's shoulders as he rocked on the bed, making it creak with Sebastian's force. The room filled with moans and slapping sounds, the sound of the creation of a bond between them.

Leaning down, Sebastian pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips. "Baby, you're so good," he said quietly and nuzzled the young man's neck, never stopping his hips from moving. "I have a feeling that, as our first time, this will end quickly."

"It's fine. We have time," Ciel said in a form of a groan once Sebastian reached his sweet spot.  
Sebastian grinned and reached that spot as many times as he could. Ciel shook under him, meeting with his thrusts. It became too much. Ciel arched against Sebastian and sank his fingers into the man's shoulders, releasing. "Sebby," he called out and crushed their lips together.

He loved the sight under him. Ciel had his cheeks flushed, a complete mess of himself. But Sebastian himself couldn't hold back any longer. He quickly pulled out and stroked his member until he released as well, holding the young man's thigh. He hadn't expected it to be this quick, but they had time to make up for this one.

"Sebby, I love you so much!"

"I love you too, my kitten." Ciel closed his eyes and fell asleep in his lover's arms. This was perfect. Ciel loved Sebastian and Sebastian loved Ciel, but was this going to last long? This perfect little world of their? We'll see. We will see.

* * *

**Ending Note:**

**As I said before, the smut part of this chapter was written by ****eikokazama. You should visit her profile! Her fanfics are amazing! So Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	5. I Will Never Leave Your Side

**Author's Note:**

**Ello my little kittens! Here we have another UPDATE! Before I let you all go…I'm looking for a beta. So if you're interested please PM me….k? And now…READ!**

**Warning:**

**Language, mentions of blood and being stabbed**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

* * *

"Babe, come on. We can't just cuddle in bed all day. It's already 3 o'clock."

"Actually, yes we can."

"You know what I mean. Come on, love."

"Fine, fine, where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm... I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

"The Rose Garden, maybe?"

"Oooh! How romantic!"

"Bastard! I didn't mean it that way. I meant that its a beautiful place we can walk in, but I do agree. It is romantic, especially at night."

"Are you implying that we should go at night?" Ciel's face instantly became flushed. He turned his face away not being able to look Sebastian in his scarlet eyes.

"M-ay-be" Ciel said in a singy-songy voice. "But I would like to go back to my home. I need to change my clothes. I've been in these for four days."

"Alright, so today's schedule, I drop you off at your place, and while you're doing whatever it is you will be doing, I will be taking a shower and other stuff and i will pick you up at 8 pm." Ciel seemed like he was zoned out because of all the talking Sebastian was doing. "Are you listening to me, love?"

"Huh..yeah I'm listening."

"Okay so pick you up at 8?"

"Yeah, okay. Sebby..."

"Yes, kitten?"

"I love you!"

"Love you too, kitten!"

"Now get out! I need to change!"

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Pervert! Yes I'm sure!"

"Are you gonna keep calling me that?"

"Yes, if you don't get out!"

"Okay, okay, love. I'm going." Ciel, like always changed and called Sebastian back in. As always, Sebastian would ask if he missed him and Ciel would say yes. Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel, but this time he made it last longer, with their tongues mingling and the sounds of panting, gasping for air and sometimes a bit of moaning. Sebastian pulled away. "If we don't stop now, we might be too far gone later."

"I don't care" Ciel tried to connect their lips again, but Sebastian was to strong and he failed...horribly. "Oh no you don't! We need to get you home so we can have our date"

"But 8pm is too long to wait to see you again."

"You're right. How bout we meet at Meyrin's Bakery at 7 then we'll walk to the Rose

Garden. It's not far from the bakery and it won't be too cold."

"You planned all this out, didn't you, Michaelis?"

"Guilty as charged." He pulled Ciel in a tight embrace but flinched in the process.

"Are you okay, Sebby?"

"Yeah, fine."

_What was that? _he thought. Then he felt it. Worry spread all over his body, from his head to his toes. He felt like something was going to happen to Ciel, like he was going to disappear. He shivered at the thought and embraced Ciel tighter. He couldn't lose Ciel. The moment he came into Sebastian's life he had changed it forever. He helped Sebastian escape the darkness that was his life and led him into the light. He couldn't lose him. He was everything to Sebastian.

* * *

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, Sebby."

"You look...a-ma-zing"

"I could say the same about you."

"Shall we?" Sebastian held out his hand and Ciel took it. They walked into the bakery and the aroma of tasty sweets hit them...well mostly Ciel. He loved strawberry cakes. He loved them so much that, if it was legal, he would marry one, but now he had Sebastian. Sebastian saw Ciel drooling at the sight of the many different cakes and an idea popped into his head. "So which one do you want?"

"What?"

"I'm buying you a piece and you can't say no."

"But you really don't have to."

"Oh but I want to."

"Okay then. Hmm...I want the strawberry one."

"Alright my little kitten." Ciel watched his boyfriend walk over to one of the staff and order the cake. Boyfriend, boyfriend, boy-fri-end. It still sounded weird to him and he still couldn't believe he was going out with a model. Sebastian walked back to where Ciel was. "Here you go kitten."

"Thanks Sebby!"

"Anything for you, love." They stepped out and to Ciel's surprise, Sebastian was right it wasn't that cold. The walked to the garden and when they got their Ciel had requested to go to the bathroom and so they did. Sebastian waited for him outside.

"Sebastian!" came a muffled scream that caught Sebastian's attention. "SEBASTIAN!" And he heard a loud scream. Sebastian ran into the bathroom to see Ciel on his knees with blood pooled around them. Behind him was a dark figure about a tall as him with a knife covered in blood in his hands.

"The fuck?!" Sebastian caught a glimpse of golden eyes before the dark figure ran away. Claude. That son of a bitch! He wanted to run after Claude but Ciel's sobbing caught his attention. He hurried by Ciel's side and started to panic."OH MY GOD! Ciel, love, its going to be okay."

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911."Its gonna be okay love. They're coming. I will never leave your side again! Not even for a second! I won't let anyone touch you again! I promise you that!" Sebastian didn't notice it at first but he was sobbing too. He noticed Ciel wasn't looking at him but the ground. The ground covered in blood. Blood? Where was it coming from?

"Ciel, look at me!" He put his thumb and index finger on Ciel's chin and lifted his head so he was facing him. He stopped with his mouth hanging open. Ciel's right eye was all bloody. Claude had stabbed Ciel on his right eye. But why?!

"CLAUDE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

**Ending Note:**

**Sorry for the short chapter but keep reviewing, favoriting, and following my kitties.**


	6. Nothing Can Separate Us Now

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Another update! Hope you likey! Now read my kittens!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or any of its characters.**_

* * *

"CLAUDE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ciel saw Sebastian's eyes glow and panicked. He had to calm him down.

"Sebastian, baby, calm down its going to be ok-"

"No, its not! How can everything possibly be okay! That piece of shit fucking stabbed your eye! How can anything be okay?!"

"Sebastian just please, calm down! You're scaring me!" Sebastian stopped and looked at Ciel. He really did scare the young man.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, love, I didn't mean to scare you. Its because Claude and I go back to when we were just 5 years old and he's taken more than one thing away from me already."

"S-Sebby?"

"Yes, love?"

"It's hard to hear you."

"Oh-no! Ciel! Stay with me, love! Stay with me!"

((Ciel's POV))

"It's hard to hear you." And then everything went black. The last thing I heard Sebastian say was '_stay with me'_, but I couldn't.

* * *

"Ciel? Ciel, love, are you awake?" I groaned. I opened my eyes. I couldn't see anything with my right eye and it hurt like crazy. I remember nothing.

"S-Sebastian?"

"I'm here, love."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" I shook my head and I realized that was a bad idea because my head started to hurt too.

"Actually all I remember is being stabbed in the eye."

"Yes. You were inside the restroom when someone stabbed you and then you fainted." I could've sworn I saw him flinch when I mentioned what had happened.

"Sebastian..."

"Hmm?"

"Who's Claude?"

"Claude...he use to be my best friend. We were really close friends until he betrayed me. We've known each other since we were 5."

"What did you mean when you said Claude took away more than one thing from you."

"Oh that...well..." I put his index finger over Sebastian's mouth to shush him.

"You don't have to tell me. Not now. Tell me when you're ready, okay?"

"But.."

"That's final"

"Thank you for understanding."

"Of course, now let's look at the bright side. At least he didn't kill me." Sebastian shuddered at the thought.

"Please don't say that. It hurts to think he could've done something worse to you."

I nodded, understanding what he was feeling. I would've felt the same about Sebastian if he were to get hurt.

"Sebby."

"Yes, love?"

"I love you." Sebastian smiled at his lover.

"Love you too, kitten."

"When can we go home?"

"I don't know, kitten. The doctor said he'll be in to check on you later so we have to wait

for him."

"Okay, will you stay with me?"

"Always and forever."

* * *

"Kitten, wake up. We can go home now." Ciel heard his boyfriend's velvety voice and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Ciel shot Sebastian a deadly glare.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, kitten." Sebastian got up and carried Ciel bridal style.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Taking you home."

"Put me down!"

"No can do."

"I sa-" And Ciel was silence by a kiss from Sebastian. While they had their little make-out session, a nurse walked into the room and her face became flushed because of what she was witnessing. Ciel noticed her and pushed Sebastian away.

"Um...s-sir, i was just here to...um give you this." She held up a black eye patch.

"You will need to where this over your right eye from now on." Ciel raised an eyebrow at her while Sebastian took the eye patch from the nurse's trembling hands.

"Thank you ma'am, we will be leaving now." The nurse nodded and the couple made their way out of the hospital room.

"Don't tell me you're going to make me wear that."

"Sorry love, doctor's orders."

"But I'll look like a pirate!"

"Guess we know what your new Halloween costume is going to be."

"Can't I just cover it with my hair?" Sebastian stopped and turned Ciel's face so that they were facing each other.

"Ciel, you're going to look perfectly fine. You are going to rock that eye patch. You never know, it might look so good on you that it will become a trend." Ciel chuckled. This is why he loved Sebastian so much. He always found a way to cheer Ciel up. The raven haired man looked at Ciel with a concerned look in his eyes.

"What's on your mind, kitten."

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now stop worrying. You sound like my mom" Sebastian chuckled.

"If you say so."

* * *

"Kitten, wanna go for another round, or are you too exhausted?"

"Sebby, can we take a break, because I think you broke me back there!"

"I promise I'll be gentler."

"Seebbaassttiiaann!"

"Fine, fine."

"Thank you!" It's been two months since the incident. Ciel's right eye had healed a bit but it still stung every time he would get too stressed out or worried which was very rare because Sebastian took the best care of his little kitten. Since that night, Sebastian had never left Ciel's side, not even for a second. However, some nights Ciel would wake up screaming and of course Sebastian pulled him into a tight embrace and would try to comfort him.

"So what do we do now, my little kitten?"

"Make out?"

"Good idea!"

Just when Sebastian was about to pull Ciel into a kiss, the doorbell rang.

"Damn it!" Sebastian jumped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. He came back out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was already dripping with sweat from their previous activity so it looked like he had taken a shower.

"How do I look?" Ciel sat there with his mouth hanging open. His boyfriend was down right sexy no matter what he wore.

"Good I presume, and close your mouth, you're drooling." Ciel shook his head and wiped the drool off his chin. Sebastian walked to the door and opened it. He saw a man in red wearing barely any clothes. He had fiery red hair and Sebastian could have sworn he'd seen him before.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"How can you not remember me?!"

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong apartment."

"Are you Sebastian Michaelis?"

"Yes."

"I have the right one. Okay, remember that night I came up to you and asked you your age?" _Oh shit!_

"Well I've come to give you a second chance. By the way I'm Grell." This _Grell_ pushed Sebastian aside and walked into his apartment.

"Nice place you got here." He walked around commenting on the design, furniture, and so on and so on. The man in red froze right in front of the bedroom. He saw a very adorable looking Ciel sleeping soundlessly and covered in sweat. Thank god his waist was covered because Sebastian would have knocked Grell out just for looking at it.

"I see you have company."

"Oh Grell, this is my boyfriend, Ciel"

"B-Boyfriend!"

"Yup. As you can see he is sleeping at the moment, but if he were to wake up he would probably try to kill you."

"That little brat!"

"Now I suggest you leave before I kill you."

"You just wait and see! He'll dump you sooner or later and you'll come crying to me."

"Not a chance." Grell stomped out of the room and out of the apartment.

"Nothing can separate us now, nothing." Sebastian said to himself, but he thought he saw Ciel smile a little.

* * *

**Ending Note:**

**Tell ya what. Let's make a deal. You review as much as you can and I will update sooner. You reviews motivate me A LOT! Knowing that you guys like what I write means a lot to me. So anyway…..keep reviewing, favoriting, and following. Oh, one last thing. I have this pole on my profile, so if you'd like to go check it out…..here's the link:**

** u/5368356/Ciel-sgirl13**


	7. You Saved Me

**Author's Note: Chapter 7…ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), except in my DREAMS!**

* * *

Ciel woke up to the sight of a red thong next to his head. "Sebby, please don't tell me this is yours."

"Actually it is."

"Are you sure it doesn't belong to that Grell guy?"

"So you were awake."

"You didn't answer my question."

"May I ask why you were pretending to be asleep?"

"Sebby!"

"Yes, I'm sure! That belongs to me!"

"Why do you have a red thong?"

"I thought I would look good in it."

"Do you."

"Well I don't know."

"Let me be the judge of that. Put it on."

Sebastian did as he was told and came out of the bathroom wearing the red thong. Ciel looked at him with wide eyes. Was this...his boyfriend? Apparently. The only words that could escape his mouth were..."Holy shit!" Sebastian gave him a confused look.

"Is that 'holy shit' as in holy shit you're smokin' or as in holy shit, my eyes burn?"

"Holy shit you're smokin'" Sebastian chuckled.

"Do I really look that good?" All Ciel managed to do was nod.

"Y-You l-look like a m-model." Ciel mentally kicked himself for saying something so obvious. Of course he looked like a model, he _was_ a model! "Ciel, I have to tell you something." Ciel got up and pulled Sebastian into a reassuring embrace. "I haven't been completely honest with you..."

"What is it Sebastian?"

"Well..."

"Wait, before you tell me, put on some clothes please or I'm going to be VERY distracted." Sebastian let go of Ciel and went to put on some clothes. When he came back he was fully clothed. He sat on the bed and patted the space next to him. Ciel walked over and, unlike the first time they met, he sat as close to Sebastian as possible and hugged him, putting his head on Sebastian's chest. "Okay, here goes nothing; Claude was a very dear friend of mine until about 10 years ago. My parents were very rich because they owned Funtom Modeling. I met Claude when my father took me to work one day. His dad worked for my father, and that day he had brought his son to work too. I walked up to him, we started talking, and ever since then we've been friends. However my father never paid his family enough money." Ciel noticed tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He got on his knees and kissed Sebastian's cheek without letting go of him. He squeezed Sebastian a bit for reassurance.

"10 years ago, I woke up to a burning mansion. I ran through the rooms looking for my parents. But I found nothing but burning ash." By then cold tears were running down Sebastian's cheeks. All Ciel could do to comfort his lover was hug him tighter. "I started to cry and my vision became blurry. I felt someone pick me up and take me out of the mansion. When I opened my eyes all I saw was a dark figure running away. He turned around and there they were golden eyes. Claude Faustus had burned down my mansion, along with my parents. Although I knew the answer, I kept asking myself why he did it. He had pulled me into a dark abyss"

"I-I'm so sorry."

"But you pulled me out of it." Ciel looked at Sebastian, speechless. A few seconds passed and Ciel finally managed to say something.

"And you've done the same to me." Sebastian looked at Ciel with wide eyes.

"What?"

* * *

**Ending Note:**

**Sorry for the very short chapter. To make it up to you guys, next one is going to be extra long. Bye my kittens! Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review! ^-^**


	8. Alex

**A/N:**

**Hello my kittens! Another day another update! Don't forget to read the ending note. ****Dark Circuits****…..You should totally REVIEW! UHA-UHA! Now READ! ^3^ **

**Warning:**

**Rape-ish, YAOI, SebaCiel being SebaCiel**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji, except in my DREAMS!**

* * *

Sebastian stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. "What?"

"You've done the same for me."

"B-but…"

"Now it's my turn to tell you about me." Sebastian's scarlet eyes widened, which made Ciel a tad uncomfortable. "First, can you stop looking at me like an owl?"

"Sorry." Ciel sighed and looked at the ground, not being able to stare Sebastian in the eyes.

"Okay so about 3 weeks before we met…."

* * *

"Hey, baby! How's it going?"

"Jesus Christ! Alex! What the hell are you wearing?!" Ciel laughed.

"What? Do you not like it? It's a new trend." Ciel, now holding his torso and laughing his guts out, could barely speak.

"Are you sure you didn't get that out of the dumpster?"

"Uh! Hurtful! This outfit cost me $60."

"That's a rip-off!" Ciel walked over to his boyfriend and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you," Alex uttered. Ciel stood there silent. What was he suppose to say? _I love you_? But that would be like…..lying. He still didn't know if he really loved Alex or not. "I'm sorry for making this awkward." Alex apologized.

"Hey…um…wanna come over to my place?"

"Sure, why not? Oh and Ciel….." Alex gave his lover a kiss on the cheek and Ciel's face instantly flushed.

The ride to Ciel's apartment was quite awkward. They both stayed silent, except for a few coughs here and there. They arrived at the apartment and Alex unbuckled his seatbelt and raced over to Ciel's side of the car to open the door for him. "Alex…"

"Hmm?" The blonde hummed.

"Don't do that again. It makes me feel…..feminine" Alex chuckled.

"AALLEEXX!"

"I assure you, this will be the last time I will _ever_ do that." They stepped inside of the apartment hand in hand. Out of no where, Alex attacked Ciel's lips. At first, Ciel kissed him back, thinking it was normal because Alex always seemed to do that. Then he grabbed both of his boyfriend's wrists and pinned them on the wall with force. This, however, was not normal. The pressure on his wrists seemed to increase and he knew there would be bruises there. He tried pushing the older male off him, but he failed. "A-Alex! Get of-"

Ciel was silenced by a forceful kiss. He tried biting the blonde's lips, but that damn guy just wouldn't pull away. He slowly made his way down the squirming male's chest and stopped right at his pants. Without using his hands, he unzipped Ciel's pants with his teeth. He slowly spoke. "Why are you still soft, love?"

"Don't ever call me that again!" Ciel jerked his hips forward, hitting Alex on his lip. Alex licked the blood off his lips and grinned when he spoke. "You're gonna get it now you piece of shit! Stop squirming, YOU BITCH!"

Alex removed one hand from holding the blunette's wrists and Ciel used that as a chance to escape. He ran around the apartment with Alex running behind him. He was going to escape, but he made one mistake. He looked back and without seeing the couch in front of him, he tripped and fell on it. He turned around so he was lying on his back and there he was, shooting daggers at him, Alex. He jumped on the couch and straddled Ciel. Now there was no escape. Alex pulled out handcuffs from his pocket and leaned down to Ciel's ears. "I've been waiting forever to use these."

He moved from his face, grabbed both his wrists and cuffed them. He leaned back down and made a trial of kisses down to Ciel's neck. He stopped and bit down hard, making Ciel scream and jerk. "F-fuck! Get off me! Alex please! Plea-"

He was cut off by Alex biting him again- this time harder. "Shut up, baby. You're actually making me feel bad for someone as pathetic as you."

Sobbing, Ciel gave up on trying to escape. There was no use. Alex was just too darn strong, so all he could do was sit there and endure it. He stopped struggling and stared at nothing in particular. Alex started grinding on Ciel's crotch. "There you go. See, this isn't so bad. Now you'll enjoy this too…I love you."

Ciel didn't say anything. He couldn't. It was like he was frozen in time. "Tell me you fucking love me, you slut!"

Silence…."Fucking tell me, Ciel!"

* * *

Ciel was sobbing now and Sebastian hated the sight of his boyfriend crying. He kissed Ciel's cheeks trying to wipe away his tears. "He took advantage of me and I thought I could trust him! After that, I spent weeks locked up in my room, crying my eyes out. I never really knew why I cried. I never loved him and now I know why. The day I met you, it was the day I finally had the courage to go out. I guess I needed a drink, to clear my mind, you know?"

"I-I'm so sorry. Do you mind if I asked you a question?"

"Hmm?" Ciel hummed in his sweet voice.

"Why did you agree to go out with me that same night?"

"I'm not really sure. The moment I saw you, something inside of me blossomed. When I looked into your scarlet eyes, I felt like I was happy again. A voice inside my head kept telling me that you won't hurt me, but I refused to believe it until later that night…."

Sebastian looked at his beloved and smiled.

"Speaking of that night, did you _boyfriend_ really break up with you?"

"Nope."

"Then why did you lie to me?"

"Isn't it obvious? You were gorgeous and I wanted you to be mine."

"Oh how sweet. And how exactly is telling me you broke up with your

boyfriend going to make me yours?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Aren't you mine now?"

"Of course."

"Then it worked!" Ciel let out a light laugh. "Kitten….."

"Yes, Sebby?"

"You know I love you."

"I know." After that they both felt better. They laid on the bed and cuddled. Sebastian leaned forward and pressed his lips against his kitten's. Ciel parted his lips and his boyfriend's hot muscle entered his mouth, tasting every single spot. Ciel pulled away for some air and took off his shirt followed by Sebastian's. Sebastian kissed his lover all over and Ciel let out soft moans.

…

The couple laid side by side on the bed panting and sweating. "That. Was. A.M.A.Z.I.N.G!"

"Kitten….I was thinking, I promised I would never leave you not even for a second right?"

Silence…_Is Sebastian doing what I think he's doing?!_

"And I promise to love you forever..."

_No! He can't be! Not that I'm against it, but it's too early!_

"So I was thinking…."

_He's not pulling out any ring._

"Will you…."

_Oh god!_

"Move in with me?"

_Oh, thank the heavens! _Ciel breathed out a sigh of relief and chuckled. He answered without a hint of hesitation. "Of course I will, baby!"

"Thank God! You had me a bit worried there kitten."

"Sebby, I lo-" Ciel, for the millionth time, was cut short by a kiss from the love of his life. And just when they thought everything was going to be okay…..

_**Ding Dong**_

"What now?!"

"It's okay kitten, I'll go see who it is and I'll be back before you even know I'm gone."

He gave Ciel a peck on the lips, grabbed some sweats, and left the room.

_**Ding Dong**_

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sebastian got to the door and opened it. The moment he saw that face, he knew someone was going to die.

* * *

**E/N:**

**MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA I'm so evil! Leaving a cliffhanger like that! Who could it be? Review and the first one to get the answer right will get a SebaCiel one shot of their choice. Remember, there are still a bunch of characters from the manga and anime that I still haven't introduced. So if you think you know the answer…..REVIEW! And of course don't forget to Follow and also Favorite! BYE my kittens! ^.^ **


	9. It's over

**A/N:**

**Congrats to ****Kuroshi1**** and ****Freekness X Yaoi ****for winning the contest. By the way, today is my B-day, so happy birthday to me! Alright enough blabber, READ my kittens! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

"CLAUDE!"

"Shhh! I just want to talk. Meet me behind your apartment building at midnight."

"Seeebbbbyyyy?" Ciel whined from the bedroom.

"Bye." Claude whispered.

"Wait, d-" And before Sebastian could finish his sentence, Claude was nowhere to be seen. He shut the door and walked back to the bedroom.

"Sebby? Who was at the door?"

"No one important, kitten."

"Okay…hey, it's still 10, wanna go for another round?"

"Alright, my little kitten."

"Be gentle, okay?"

"Of course, I always am."

XXX

Once Sebastian saw his little kitten fall asleep, he gave him a peck on his forehead and made his way out of the bed, being careful not to wake him up and headed outside. Ciel's one, good eye cracked open. He grabbed one of his boyfriend's button-up shirts and followed him. Sebastian had acted a bit weird after he had answered the door, but Ciel didn't see any reason for him to be suspicious…until now. Last time he'd checked, sneaking out after midnight wasn't much like Sebastian. _What's Sebastian up to?_ Sebastian stopped right behind his apartment building. Ciel hid behind a corner and stayed quiet. "Michaelis, you're late."

Sebastian wasn't alone, no; he was accompanied by a dark figure about the same height as Sebastian. He was wearing glasses and he had…..golden eyes! Ciel felt his knees give in at the sight of his attacker. What was Sebastian doing with _him_? _Him,_ of all

People?!

"Yeah, well you're lucky I even agreed to this! Now would you like to start by telling me why the hell you're here?!"

"As I said before, I just want to talk."

"Talk about what, huh? Oh, yeah…..lets talk about, WHY THE HELL YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND HURT MY BOYFRIEND?!"

"Look Sebastian, I didn't burn down your mansion, nor did I murder your parents."

"OH? Then who did?!"

"My father did."

"I-wait….what?!" Sebastian looked at Claude with his mouth hanging open.

"He was getting tired of his job. He wasn't getting paid enough money, and he couldn't leave because if he did, your father said that he would ruin his life. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me. That night, I rescued you."

"Then why did you run away?"

"I was only 15, I panicked. After that…..incident, I tried to talk to you, to tell you what happened, but you wouldn't talk to me."

Sebastian was much calmer when he spoke now. "That still doesn't explain why you attacked my boyfriend."

"Oh, your boyfriend…well I didn't really know he was our boyfriend. See, a while back….."

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! That bastard is going to tell him about my old job! I'm not ready for him to find out about this! I have to do something!_

"When he worked as a stripper…"

"He was a STRIPPER?!" He winced at Sebastian's tone and that caught both, Claude and Sebastian's attention. Both of their eyes darted his way and Sebastian caught a glimpse of a sapphire orb. He knew exactly who it was. "Hold on, Claude."

Ciel tried to run away, but was stopped by Sebastian grabbing his wrist. Ciel looked at Sebastian with worried eyes. "I-I can explain…" Ciel's voice shook when he spoke.

"Yeah, well go ahead. Why the _hell_ didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would leave me if you found out about what I did. That you'd think I'm filthy."

"So you don't trust me."

"NO! that's not it! I…."

"It is, isn't it? Well you know what Ciel, if we can't have trust, we can't have a relationship." Ciel looked at his _boyfriend_ with teary eyes.

"Are you….."

"Yes Ciel, I'm breaking up with you. It's over." Tears started spilling out of his eyes, even though he tried so hard to keep them in, to be strong.

"This is why I didn't tell you! Because I was afraid this would happen! I'll come pick up my stuff tomorrow." Ciel turned around and started running. Sebastian stood there, trying to let what happened sink in.

_Goodbye, my Sebby. _Ciel thought while he kept running. He couldn't stop, no, he couldn't. He had lost all hope that Sebastian would accept him for who he was, not after what just happened. Still, something inside him was hopeful, hopeful that someday, Sebastian would want him back. He loved Sebastian, or rather, still does and it hurt. It hurt to lose the love of your life. To not be accepted for who you are. It hurt, everything hurt.

* * *

**E/N:**

**Hope you liked the chapter! I sure didn't! I am a HUGE SebasCiel fan, and seeing them apart makes my heart ache. But of course, it's all part of the plot. Don't worry; I don't plan on keeping them apart for **_**too**_** long. Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, I just had to update because it's my B-day! So Review, Follow and Favorite. Sayonara, my kittens!**


	10. Gone

**A/N:**

**Anybody wanna RP with me? HUH? HUH? Well if you do just PM me…k? Italics is the character's thoughts and bold/ bold and italics means that the character(s) is on the phone. Surprisingly, I have nothing else to say except…..READ!**

**Warning: LANGUAGE**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji, nor will I ever! It belongs to the lovely Yana Toboso!**

* * *

Sebastian froze. What had he done? He just broke up with the person he loved the most. "Hey Sebastian, do yo-"

"Claude, go away!"

"But…"

"Claude, go the fuck away before I fucking murder you!"

"Okay! Geez! Calm down! I'm going!"

Claude walked away, leaving Sebastian standing all alone in the cold December air. "This is why I didn't tell you! Because I was afraid this would happen!" Sebastian repeated what Ciel said over and over again in his head.

_He was afraid this would happen?! So he doesn't trust me, or rather, he didn't! But…..he said he loved me! Was he lying?! I don't care! I don't care anymore! I don't care if that piece of shit burns in hell!_

Sebastian winced at that thought. Why did those words affect him? His little kitten, burning in hell, no, wait! Ciel wasn't _his_ anymore. Did he really not care about Ciel anymore? No, he was just hurt! Hurt that Ciel didn't trust him enough to tell him about _that_.

_God damn it, Ciel! Why do you have to be so damn sexy! NO, NO, NO! I'm suppose to be mad at you, not thinking about….how hot that body of yours is. Oh and those lips. DEAR GOD!_

Sebastian was pissed, not only at Ciel, but at himself too. It was late, and he was tired. His only solution was to sleep his problems away. However, that didn't work. He couldn't even close his eyes. His mind was filled with Ciel and their last conversation together.

* * *

Ciel started running and couldn't stop.

_He lied to me! He told me nothing could separate us now, and look what just happened! And I thought I could trust him! Why does this always happen to me?!"_

He suddenly stopped and realized he was lost. He knew he was a few miles away from Sebastian's place, but he didn't really know exactly where he was. He needed someone to comfort him. Someone, but who? It was usually Sebastian, but that's not going to happen. ALOIS! The young male pulled out his cell phone and dialed his best friend's number. He couldn't help but let out a choked sob.

**H-Hello? Ciel?**

_**A-Alois, you need to come get me, now!**_

**But Ciiiieeeelllll! I'm *ahem* busy!**

_**Alois! I'm lost and I don't know where I am! I know I'm near Sebastian's place, a few miles away.**_ Ciel let out another choked sob.

**Why don't you call hi-?!** Then it hit him. **Did he….**

Silence…

**OH MY GOD! I'm going to fuck that guy up the next time I see him! Ciel, stay right where you are! I'll be right there!**

_**Wait! Alois!**_

**What?!**

_**Promise me you won't hurt him!**_

**Oh, I won't hurt him, just his pretty little face!**

_**ALOIS!**_

**But Ciel, he hurt you!**

_**Alois, if you lay one fucking finger on him, I'll chop your dick off!**_

**Just one scratch…..**

_**ALOIS! NO!**_

**Alright, alright!**

Ciel hung up. _Well, that was comforting, _he thought.

* * *

"S-Sebastian! Sebastian! No! I'm sorry! WAIT!"

Ciel's eyes shot open. It was just a dream. No, not a dream, a nightmare. He tried closing his eyes again but he would only picture Sebastian, his love. Ciel hadn't eaten in what seemed like forever. It was 3 in the morning and he was starving but he didn't want to eat. He was too mad at himself because he didn't tell Sebastian earlier. He felt tears burning in the corner of his eyes.

He laid back down on the lonely mattress and he quietly whispered 4 words that were barely audible:

"I love you, Sebastian."

He had decided that he wasn't ready to face Sebastian again so he wasn't going to pick up his stuff. Well, not today at least.

* * *

_Why isn't he here yet? Probably busy. But who the fuck cares? Not me!_

Sebastian didn't sleep all night. He was to busy thinking of Ciel. Ciel. He was confused and angry and tried to work everything out in his head. It was 4 in the afternoon and Sebastian was surprised when Ciel hadn't shown up.

'That lying...ugh! He said he was going to pick up his stuff today!" Sebastian was pissed, but deep down a part of him worried. He worried about Ciel and if he was okay. He still loved Ciel but he didn't want to succumb to that thought. He was pissed at him and he wanted to stay that way.

_Wait...why do I care if he comes or not? I don't_!

Sebastian just kept lying to himself. He went through his closet and looked for a clean shirt. He noticed that one of his shirts was missing.

_He must've grabbed it when he followed me...whatever._

"**Look, kitten, stop acting like a bitch and grow up**!" Alois listened as he heard the crying get louder.

"_**That's what he use to call me!"**_

"**A bitch? Okay that guy is messed up**!"

"_**No you idiot! He use to call me kitten**_!" Alois mentally kicked himself for using that nickname. He never had before, so why now?

"**Why** **don't get over him like that Alex guy**?"

"_**I can't get over him because it's not so easy to get over a break up over night! Plus I love him! I hate to admit it but I'm head over heals for that guy**_!"

"**Then why did you guys break up?!**"

"_**Because he found out...**_"

"**About Alex**?" Ciel was growing very impatient. His best friend was the definition of an idiot!

"_**About my old job**_!"

"**Ooooooh! Well did you tell him why you had that job**?"

"_**No, he wouldn't let me explain**_."

"**Well it's his fault**."

"_**But you don't understand Alois! I love him. I love him so much that it hurts! I should've told him earlier**_!"

"**Look, did you call me so you can act like a bitch and mope around? I don't have time for this! I have someone coming over! Can you call tomorrow**?!"

"_**Okay then**_."

"**Not all of us are allowed to sit around all day and do nothing**."

"_**Goodbye Alois**_!"

Ciel hung up not bothering to hear what his friend had to say and sat there looking at completely nothing. His mind was blank and in a few seconds, he was thinking of Sebastian. Oh how he missed those lips and that body. Ciel let out a moan just thinking about Sebastian. Ciel craved him. He needed to feel those lip against his own. He needed to feel those long arms wrap around him and embrace him. He needed Sebastian, but he couldn't have him.

* * *

_Day two and he's still not fucking here! I hope he's alright...wait, WHAT! Why the hell do I care if he's okay or not? We fucking broke up. It's over Michaelis! We're done!_

Sebastian had woken up to a very empty bed. He was lying there hugging a pillow. He had gotten so use to waking up with his arms around Ciel that he couldn't stop. He was a little worried about Ciel. It was the second day after their break up and Ciel still hadn't shown up to get his stuff. It was unlike Ciel. Usually he would've been there at daybreak, but he didn't show up. Not yesterday and not today. Sebastian was wondering if Ciel had gotten sick or something of the sort. By now he could tell that his feelings for Ciel had not vanished, they were still there. Every time he would try to think about something else other than Ciel, he would clear his mind. However, his mind would only stay clear for a couple of seconds then he would think of Ciel again and he would hate himself for it.

XXX

"Sebastian. Sebby, baby, no, no, NO! DONT LEAVE ME!"

Ciel woke up screaming from another nightmare. His nightmares were some what similar, he would be walking in a forest and Sebastian would be walking with him. The raven-haired man would lean down, give Ciel a peck on the lips, and whisper in his ear, _'you should've told me earlier.'_ He would let go of Ciel's hand, walking away from him and slowly start to disappear, leaving him all alone in the dark forest. Ciel would start screaming and screaming for his lover, well ex-lover, to come back, but it was no use and he would wake up.

"Sebby" he whispered inaudibly.

He was weaker than he had ever been. He hadn't eaten in 2 1/2 days and he was starving, but refused to eat or drink anything. The day he came back to his apartment he had only gotten out of bed to go use the restroom or bathe.

He stepped out of his bed and decided that he would at least go sit on the couch and watch TV for a while. He could barely stand; therefore he had to hold on to anything in his way so he could keep his balance. He had gotten to about 10 feet away from the couch when his knees suddenly gave in. He fell to the floor and was too weak to get up. He then suddenly saw the light slipping away from him. Everything went black.

The last thing Ciel saw before plunging into a pit of darkness was his lovers face. He was so handsome and flawless...and perfect.

_He would never want to be with someone like me. I'm broken now._

He was too weak and dehydrated. And he was gone.

* * *

**E/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed! You know what to do…follow, favorite, and review! Just know that I read every single one of your awesome reviews! The SebaCiel one-shots will be up soon! I am still working on them, so be patient! Writing is not as easy as it seems! Anyhoo, till next time, BYE MY KITTENS! ^3^**


	11. You what!

**A/N: HEY my kitties! I have listened to your pleas. What pleas are those? Read to find out! Any way…so there's a part where they have this little argument…..just so guys don't get confused…..**

_This is Ciel talking._

**This is Alois talking.**

_**This is Sebastian talking.**_

**I have one word for you kitties:**

**Read.**

* * *

_Oh, fuck this! I don't care if I'm pissed at him! I'm worried as fuck about him and I'm going straight to see him! This is so unlike him!_

Sebastian grabbed his keys and stormed out of his house. He got into his car and as soon as he put the keys in, he crushed the gas pedal under his foot. Sebastian's worry had been worsening everyday and he couldn't help but feel that something happened to Ciel, even though they basically _broke up._ He didn't mean it though. He was angry and couldn't think straight. Sebastian stopped at a red light and started cussing.

"Piece of shit! Why me?!"

He stopped for a moment.

_What if Ciel was fine? What if Ciel had locked himself inside his room? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if... _

And the pessimistic thoughts just kept coming, until the light turned green. After that all he could think about was seeing Ciel okay. He parked in front of Ciel's apartment and dashed out of the car without even locking it. At this point, he didn't care if his car would get stolen, he needed to see Ciel.

"Ciel! Ciel!"

He started pounding on the door.

"Ciel! Open up, Ciel! Ciel!"

He was ready to knock down the door.

"Ciel if you don't open up the fucking door right now, I will break it down!"

He backed away from the door and gave it a hard kick; however the door barely moved. He gave it another kick and that did it. He ran into the apartment and stopped right in his tracks. Before him was Ciel lying on the floor. He was breathless, literally. He ran over to his lover, ex-lover, and leaned down. He wanted to make sure Ciel was still breathing, but he wasn't.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! What am I going to do! Jesus tap-dancing Christ! Fuck!"

Sebastian pulled out his phone and for the second time he dialed 911 and waited.

...

Not long after, the ambulance showed and took Ciel to the hospital. Of course, Sebastian refused to let Ciel go alone and so, Sebastian went and got himself a ride with his lover. But, that was a bad idea because he was panicking the whole way there.

* * *

"Are you an acquaintance of Mr. Phantomhive?"

"Yes, I'm his boyfriend. Now can you tell me if he's okay?"

"Boyfriend, huh..."

"With all do respect Dr. Spears, but what does that have to do with anything? Can you please tell me if Ciel is okay?"

"Yes, he is all right. He just collapsed because he hadn't eaten in a while and he was quite dehydrated."

"What?"

"Sir, are you hard of hearing? I sai-"

"I heard you, but why would he do such a thing?"

"I don't know. Aren't you his boyfriend? Shouldn't you know?"

"WWWWWIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLL!"

_Holy mother of god! Not HIM!_

"Will, are we still on for...oh! Why is he here?!"

"You guys are..."

"Yes, Sebas-chan, this is my boyfriend, Will!"

"B-Boyfriend?!"

"What? Are you jealous?"

"Of course not! I'm just surprised that someone as SOPHISTICATED as Dr. Spears here, would date someone like YOU."

"Mr. Sebastian, while I'm flattered that you think I'm sophisticated, I advise you not to insult my...friend here."

"Friend...FRIEND?! What the hell does that mean?! I thought you loved me!"

"Okay...I'm gonna leave you two and go see Ciel."

While Sebastian walked off he could still hear the 'couple' arguing. He entered Ciel's hospital room and his expression saddened. He saw his beloved lying on the bed unconscious, with only the beeping of the machines in the background.

"Oh love, why do you have to be so stubborn?...I love you, you know. I always have and always will. I was just...I wasn't thinking straight. And I'm sorry I didn't accept you because of something you did in the past. I don't care what you did as long as you stay. Stay with me."

Ciel began to regain consciousness. His eyes fluttered open and he saw a smiling Sebastian looking back at him. His eyes widened.

"S-Sebb- I mean Sebastian! What are you doing here?! What am I doing here?!"

Sebastian chuckled.

"Calm down, love."

"What?!"

"I said Calm down, love."

"Yeah, I heard you but did you just call me love?"

"Yes."

"W-What does that mean?!"

"It means I'm sorry and I was wondering if you would forgive me."

"I... You...I..."

"Is that a yes?"

"You asshole! You fuck! You broke up with me in the middle of the night and didn't even bother to run after me when I ran away!"

Sebastian looked at Ciel with wide eyes. He could've sworn he felt his heart break into two.

"But, yes, I do forgive you." Sebastian felt relief wash over him.

"You'll have to make it up to me, though."

"Ho-" This time, Sebastian was silenced by a kiss from Ciel. Ciel wrapped his hands around his lover's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Sebastian tangled his fingers through his boyfriend's blue hair. Their lips parted for some air.

"So can I start calling you my _boyfriend_ again?" Ciel chuckled and connected their lips again. Sebastian nibbled on Ciel's bottom lip and he parted them. His tongue slipped past the bluenette's red lips and for a second, their tongues danced. Ciel pulled away and gave Sebastian a confused look.

"Hold on, you're the one who brought me here, right?"

"Yes."

"How did you get in? I never gave you a key for my apartment."

Silence…

Sebastian just kind of tried to look away, but Ciel grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes.

"Sebby, don't tell me you..."

"SSSSSeeeeebbbbbbbbyyyyyyyy!"

"Don't worry! I'll pay for your broken door." Ciel sighed and pulled Sebastian's head forward, for the third time, connected their lips. A nurse came walking in and saw the unfolding scenario. She blushed bright pink but didn't turn away. Ciel notices her but didn't pull away.

"Excuse me, Phantomhive?"

"Y-Yeah?" Ciel said between kisses.

"Um...sir can you please..."

"Leave." Ciel said while pulling away from the kiss, panting.

"W-What?"

"I...think you...heard me...leave!"

"B-But..."

"Isn't you're job to keep your patients happy."

"W-Well..."

"Unless you want me to call your manager, I suggest you LEAVE!" The poor nurse ran out of the room terrified. Sebastian had the widest eyes glued onto Ciel. He had never seen that side of his boyfriend before.

"What?"

"N-nothing, kitten."

"Good, now kiss me."

"As you wish, my lord." Ciel smacked Sebastian on the back of his neck and Sebastian pulled him closer, their lips almost touching.

"No need to be feisty, kitten."

And before Ciel could say a word, he was kissed, passionately by his one and only soul mate.

"Just promise me one thing Sebby."

"Hmmm." He hummed while he made a trail if kisses down his neck.

"S-Sebby! S-Stop! Let me speak!" And Sebastian pulled away while giving Ciel a pout.

"Let me finish, then you could continue what you were doing." Sebastian's face lit up like he was a kid at a candy store.

"Promise me that you won't break-up with me like that again."

"I won't. Now can I..."

"Geee Sebby, you make it sound like you're only with me for my body."

"Don't say that. You know I love you. Stop being stubborn."

* * *

"You what?!"

"Yeah. I got back together with him."

"What the fuck, man?! I mean, WHAT THE LITERAL FUCK?!"

"Yeah...what the fuck indeed, but he didn't mean to break up with me in the first place. He was just angry and he couldn't think straight."

"Where are you right now?"

"We just checked out of the hospital and we're headed to his place."

"Hospital?! Why the fuck were you in the hospital?!"

"Look, Alois, I've got to go. Sebastian is getting lunch and he wants to know what I want. Plus he wants a kiss."

"Wait, Ci-" And before he could finish, Ciel hung up. _That Sebastian is dead meat!_

"I better call Claude. He'll come with me, right?"

* * *

"Kitten, do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, sure. Can we watch a comedy? I feel like laughing my guts out."

"Of course kitten."

_**Knock Knock.**_

"Sebby, ignore it. Every time someone knocks on the door, it's not pretty good." Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"Sebastian, you motherfucker open the door, NOW!"

"Oh shit!"

"What? Do you know her?"

"First of all, it's a him, and yes I do know him. He's my best friend, Alois. I kinda told him about our break up and now he wants to beat your ass."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. But don't worry, I told him if he lays one finger on you, his downstairs will be broken forever."

Sebastian let out a light laugh and went to open the door. Both Ciel and Sebastian couldn't believe what they saw. There was Alois, and then there was Claude. And they were both holding hands.

"C-Claude." Ciel and Sebastian both said in synch.

_"Alois why didn't you tell me that you were going out with him?"_

**"Why the hell were you in the hospital!?"**

_"Alois! Fucking answer me! What the fuck man?! I tell you everything about Sebastian! I'm fucking pissed!"_

_**"Woah, woah! Everything?!"**_

**"Well, i never force you to talk about your life in the bedroom!"**

_**"Ciel! You talk about our sex-life?!"**_

_"Yeah well, I'm your best friend so you should at least tell me that you're dating a lunatic!"_

_**"Ciel!"**_

**"What's that suppose to mean?!"**

_**"Ciel! I'm talking to you!"**_

_"Oh, he didn't tell you?"_

**"Tell me what?!" **

"_**Ciel, stop ignoring me!"**_

_"Go ahead Claude tell him!"_

"Well, I ...he...I..."

_"What's the matter, Claude? Cat got your tongue?"_

At that moment, Blue walked into the living room and meowed. If it wasn't for the serious atmosphere it would've been a great laugh.

**"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!"**

Sebastian yelled so loud that it made Ciel jump out of his own skin. He'd never heard Sebastian yell before and he, never again in his lifetime, wanted to.

* * *

**E/N: Did you like? Did you hate? Was it…eh? Review or I shall break Ciel and Sebby up…again.**

**Ciel: NO, NO,NO, NO! Please review! PLEASE! PLEASE! She's not bluffing! She will break us up.**

**Sebastian: Oh baby, nothing can separate us now….**

**Ciel: That's what you said last time.**

**Me: Stop bickering you two and enjoy your time together before I break you guys up. You know what to do…..Favorite, Follow, and of course….REVIEW or else.**

**Ciel: Do what she says or SebaCiel is no more… :,(**


End file.
